Ceiling fans are widely used to facilitate air flow in a room and maintain a comfortable temperature. After installation, a ceiling fan is often considered a part of the interior design of a room. Therefore, it is desirable for the ceiling fan to have an aesthetically pleasing appearance, with as many of the functional components obscured from view as possible.
One problem with providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance is placement of the fan motor on the ceiling fan. In most prior art ceiling fans, the fan motor is visible to the casual observer. There is a need for a ceiling fan assembly wherein the motor is not clearly visible to the casual observer.
A second problem with prior art ceiling fan assemblies is inadequate lighting. Ceiling fans are commonly installed in preexisting light outlets. Ceiling fan manufacturers usually offer an optional lighting kit so that a ceiling fan purchaser does not gain air circulation at the expense of room illumination. In addition to being an additional expense for the purchaser, the lights are designed to be positioned at the base of the ceiling fan. There is a need for a ceiling fan assembly that provides a light fixture without the additional cost of purchasing a lighting kit, and that includes lights positioned to provide an optimal level of light in a room.